Poetry for the Poisoned
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: When Ichigo falls for Ogichi Shirosaki, he knows something is...inhuman about him. When he learns that Shiro is an incubus, he has to really think; is he in love with Shiro, or just his powers? And how far is he willing to go for the man he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Authoress Drabble~!

Ok, I know what y'all are saying; 'Quit posting fics!' But I can't help it! DX The plot bunnies hate me! But you can blame miszxbrii on this one. After I read Strawberry Incubus, I decided to do my own Incubus fic, but HichiIchi of course! XD So...here it is I suppose~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: First introductions<p>

_Good lord...I hate art class!_ Ichigo thought, running a hand through his bright orange hair. Well, in reality, he didn't hate art. He hated _Independent Art_. Today, their teacher told them to paint one of their fellow students. And he only wanted to paint one of them; Ogichi Shirosaki.

"Tsk, you need to start painting soon, or the teacher will get mad~!" He growled as his best friend, Shinji, chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Ugh, get off!" He said, swatting his hand away. "I know that Shinji!"

"And _I_ know who_ you_ want to paint." He answered, causing Ichigo's face to turn red. Yeah...he had a crush on Shiro...but he didn't know if the other teen even liked men...or _anyone_, since he hardly ever talked to any of them. As he peaked over the easel again, he almost froze as abnormal gold/black eyes stared back at him. In a matter of seconds, the albino was sitting _right next to him_.

"Hey, this spot isn't taken is it?" The albino teen asked, his voice almost an exact copy of Ichigo's, only a little higher, like it was an echo.

"Nah, not at all!" Shinji exclamied, smirking as Ichigo shot him a scowl.

_Damn you Shinji..._

"I was wondering if I could paint you...umm..." Shiro put on a thoughtful look. "What's your name?"

"I-I-Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo stammered, feeling embarrased.

"Hmm...Ogichi Shirosaki, but then again, everyone knows that by now it seems." The albino replied. "But I prefer-"

"Shiro, right?" Shinji interuppted, smirking as Ichigo blushed slightly.

"Yes. So Ichigo...will you let me?"

"Let you what?"

"Paint you of course."

"S-sure...that is if..." He wasn't sure if he wanted to say what he wanted to do or not. "If I...can paint you as well..." Shiro laughed and Ichigo sighed with relief. His laugh made him tingle slightly. _Why am I acting like a giddy girl?_

"Of course ya can Ichigo. Fair's fair isn't it? Or...as Shakespear put it in Macbeth..." He leaned in close to Ichigo's ear, whispering softly. " 'Fair is foul, and foul is fair'."

* * *

><p>"So..where do ya live Shiro?" Shinji asked as they all headed home.<p>

"Hmm? Oh I live in a rather...large house about 7 miles outta town." He replied, smirking at Ichigo, who was acting oddly silent.

"Serious? That's a mansion, not a house!"

"Hey, you asked." Shiro shrugged.

"Uhh...do you have a job or anything?" Ichigo finally asked. Shiro stared at him and smiled warmly.

_He's different...from everyone else it seems..._ he thought. "No...not really. More like random hobbies here and there." He replied. He walked a little colser to the orange haired teen, inhaling softly. _His scent is...unique as well._

"Aww crap! Speaking of, I gotta go to work!" Ichigo said, briskly turning around and running in the opposite direction. Shiro smiled and grabbed his arm, briefly placing his lips against the teen's cheek.

"Be careful Ichigo..." He could feel the teen shiver slightly before running off. Golden eyes watched him run off, a smirk on his lips. _Well...maybe some other time..._

* * *

><p>Shiro walked the streets of Karakura Town quietly, his golden eyes closed as he sensed the things around him. Her leaned against a lightpost, taking in the many scents surrounding him. It was then that he smelled what he wanted; lust, desire, and sexual frustration. <em>Aha...there we go...<em> He thought with a smile as he allowed his legs to carry him towards his goal. When he got there, he snuck in the window and looked at the still form on the bed; a girl in his classes at the school. _No...why?_ He sighed and leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips. _Please...please don't die..._

* * *

><p>"You know Ichigo, you need to get laid." Rukia, one of Ichigo's co-workers, said. Ichigo turned and stared at her, his brown eyes wide. "what? I'm stating the obvious here."<p>

"While we're in the middle of a video rental store?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Uh, we're on break you know."

"I don't give a shit Rukia! I do not need to get laid." He grumbled the last part. Rukia chuckled.

"I've seen him, you know. He's like your personal Adonis, ain't he?"

"Who?" Ichigo asked, although he knew the answer.

"Shirosaki of course! He's so sinfully hot, he can't be human!" She said, making it sound more like an annoucement to whatever god was listening to her. "He has to be a god!"

"So glad you think so..." Ichigo mumbled, sipping his soda. He agreed with her on the 'hot' part. But 'not human'? He wasn't sure...something about Shiro felt different, and made_ him_ feel even more so.

"Ichigo, why not just ask him out? I'm sure he'd say yes!" She said, aptting his back. The sound of sirens suddenly went off nearby. Ichigo and Rukia looked up to see an ambulence drive off. "Huh, wonder what's going on?" Ichigo just shook his head.

_No clue...none at all..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

Me: Ha! Chappie 1 is done!

Ichigo: wait...what happened?

Me: None of your buisness!

Shiro: Isn't that kinda rude, considering you're using us here?

Me: Hmm...nope! :D

Ichigo and Shiro: *sigh* Typical.

Ichigo: Well, review anyways please.


	2. Chapter 2

Response to reviews~!

Alrighty then~! After this, Demon Hunters is sooooooooooo next! I just felt that...y'all deserve something different from me for once. I mean...Shiro is an incubus after all...god knows what'll happen~! So here's chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The first visit<p>

When Ichigo got to school the next morning, he felt dead beat tired. He had worked until late that night, and had only gotten about 2 hours of sleep. _Work that late should be illegial._ He thought to himself.

"Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around to see Shinji running up to him, his golden hair in a braid for once. "Did ya hear what happened?"

"Hmm?"

"Kita died last night. No one knows what happened. Her parents found her in her room...gone like that." Shinji said, sounding completly out of breath. Ichigo felt slightly shocked. Kita, as far as he knew, was a healthy, straight A student at their school. What could've possibly happened?

"I...I did hear an ambulence last night at work...that could've been her." He said, paging back into his memories.

"Yeah...hey, have ya seen Shiro today? I haven't seen him yet, and he's usually here early."

"Oh, now who's stalking him?"

"Shut it berry. I'm not the one freezing over him and asking to _paint_ him." Ichigo couldn't fight the blush that rose into his cheeks.

_Damn you Shinji..._ "Look, maybe I'll run into him later. If we don't get to class soon we're gonna be eaten alive by our teachers." He said, quickly running as the bell rang for class to start.

* * *

><p>He did find Shiro, leaning against the far wall of his Biology class, his goldblack eyes closed, arms crossed in front of him. _Again...why must this always happen?_ Shiro wondered, feeling guilt once again hit his soul. _Why can't I ever control it?_

"Hey Shiro?" Shiro opened his eyes to see warm brown one's staring back at him. Instantly he could feel his fangs lengthen, his body already screaming at him.

**'You need him...take him...'**

_NO!_ He blinked a few times and shook his head. "Y-Yeah?"

"Did you hear about what happened to Kita?Me and Shinji were looking for you this morning, so...I was wondering if you were ok." Ichigo said, noting Shiro's uncomfortable stance.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You know they have counslers here for that-"

"I'm ok, seriously." Shiro said quickly, needing to get away from the teen before he hurt him. "I'll...i'll talk to ya in art ok?" Shiro briskly walked away, fully aware of Ichigo's concerned stare. _He doesn't understand...and for his safety I hope he never does..._ Ichigo watched as Shiro sat down, burying his head in their recent Shapkespear book _Macbeth_.

_Something's not right...he was flirting with me yesterday for god's sakes!_ He thought, feeling slightly agitated. But the way Shiro had looked at him only moments before made him feel uneasy. _Was he nervous because...of me?_

* * *

><p>"Hiya Ichigo." Ichigo turned from his canvas to see Shiro sitting next to him. He seemed a lot more relaxed than earlier. Maybe it was the shock of a classmate dying... "how's your painting eh?"<p>

"F-fine thanks. Are you...feeling ok?"

"Yeah, sorry about earlier. I'm not used to seeing...other classmates just die suddenly that's all." Shiro admitted with a nonchalant shrug. Ichigo cocked an orange eyebrow out of confusion, but simply rolled his eyes and returned to his canvas. "So what'cha gonna paint?"

"You obviously...I'm just not sure how yet that's all." Ichigo admitted, lowering his brush and sigjhing. Nothing he could come up with seemed to work out for him that well. _There has to be something...but what?_

"Oh, judging by how much our teacher praises ya, I'm sure something will come ta mind." Shiro smiled, making Ichigo feel like goo. It was a smile that seemed to want to drag him to Hell, and by all means he wanted to follow. "I may have something in mind for you, but I wanna see what ya draw first. It's gonna be complementary ya know?"

"Y-yeah sure." Ichigo mumbled as he turned to face his blank canvas. A pale hand suddenly curled around his chin, forcing honey brown eyes to meet liquid gold and ebony ones. Shiro leaned in close, only a hairsbreath away from their lips touching. Oh how Ichigo wanted to close the gap! "Sh-Shiro-"

"What is it Ichi?" Shiro whispered, smiling as Ichigo's face grew red. He was surprised slightly when Ichigo flicked his tongue out to touch his pale lips. Ichigo, seeming surprised at his own action, tried to pull away from Shiro's ggrip until their lips connected. Ichigo felt his mind completly melt as he opened his lips to let the albino in, gasping as his tongue explored his mouth. He reached out and fisted silver hair in an attempt to deepen the kiss, greeted with a moan from the albino. Although the contact didn't last for long, it was enough for Ichigo to completly fall head over heels for Shiro. Unknown to him however, the albino was having his own, inner battle with himself. _I shouldn't do this...if I hurt him now..._

"Shiro?" The albino almost cracked when a half lust-filled voice breathed on his ear. He backed away and sighed.

"Yup?"

"Class has started now." Ichigo murmered, hoping nobody had noticed them kissing. Shiro just chuckled and turned to face the front of the class. Shinji then walked up, noticing Ichigo's slightly blushing face and couldn't help but wonder.

_What did I miss?_

* * *

><p>It was late when Ichigo finally returned home from work. He sighed and kicked his shoes off and plopped down on the couch. <em>Damn I really need to suggest earlier hours...<em>he thought. But then he'd have to drop one of his classes. Independent Art wasn't necessary, but Shiro was in there...He shook his head. _What the hell's wrong with me?_ He had never ever been this hung over on a crush before. But Shiro...Shiro was different. Something about him made Ichigo want to kiss him every second, to melt into him and never come out. He sighed and ran a hand through his orange hair. _Whatever...you just have some overly obsessive crush on a guy you barely know..._ "I'm an idiot..." He muttered out loud to himself. That was when he heard it; a soft chuckle in the wind of his slightly open living room window. He shot straight up, instantly wary. "Wh-who's there?"

_"Ichigo..."_ Ichigo shivered as a voice seemed to drip from the shadows. _"Ichigo..."_

"I-I'm warning you! Who are you?" Ichigo cried out. The chuckle came again, seeming to relax his body slightly. He felt hot breath tickle the back of his neck and he turned abruptly, but no one was there. "Hello?"

_"Relax..."_ Ichigo kept looking around, but the voice sounded calming, familiar. He sighed some and quit looking around. _"There is nothing to fear...relax Ichigo..."_ He felt himself nod slightly and sink deeper into the couch cushions. He liked this voice. Why had he been afraid? He felt something wet touch his ear and small puffs of cold air were blown past it.

"Mmm..." His mind felt fuzzy, very tiny alarm bells attempting to penetrate the fog settling in his mind. When he felt a warm feeling on his shoulder, breath tickleing his ear softly, he ignored them.

_"Sleep, my Ichigo...I will come to you..."_ Unable to disobey, Ichigo slipped off. In a corner of the room, Shiro walked out, feeling his stomach twist painfully at the sight of a deeply sleeping Ichigo. He had done his best to stay away from the human so he wouldn't harm him, but something about Ichigo had drawn him in, like he was a puppet on strings being brought back to the master's hands. After they had kissed, Shiro could no longer ignore his own carnal needs, as well as Ichigo's un-tended desires. _Forgive me Ichigo...I cannot help what I am..._He thought with a sigh. He then walked forward and kissed Ichigo gently on the lips, entering the teen's dreams.

* * *

><p>Shiro knew as a fact that when most incubi entered the dreams of a human, their presence would not only cause nightmares, but the thrill of the chase for the incubus. Shiro, however, had enough power to quell that one desire and instead smiled as Ichigo seemed to look around, slightly confused at his surroundings. <em>How'd I get here?<em> The teen wondered, feeling slightly nervous. Where was...whoever it had been earlier?

_"Ichigo..."_ Ichigo froze as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist tenderly, just enough for him to relax slightly. He knew this voice; the voice from before. _"Relax Ichigo...it's ok...I'm here..."_

"Sh...Shiro?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask. The albino stiffened slightly as his name came from the teen's lips. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of any uncomfortable thoughts.

_"Yes...it's me..."_ He whispered into Ichigo's ear. He slowly turned the teen around, lifting his chin up with a pale hand. _"Look at me Ichigo..."_ Ichigo gazed into gold eyes, his own eyes widening at the eeire gold glow coming from them. He felt drawn to them, and he couldn't tear his gaze away. Shiro watched as Ichigo's eyes took on a golden tint and he smiled. _No one can resist the trance of an incubus..._he reminded himself. _Especially mine..._ He wanted to make it as quick as possible before guilt forced him to get worse. He leaned in and kissped Ichigo lightly, smiling as the human leaned in to deepen the kiss. Hands fisted silver hair as Shiro began to push Ichigo down. Ichigo didn't think twice about his clothes suddenly vanishing, or the fact that his body hit red silk sheets of a bed that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Shiro..." Ichigo moaned as Shiro trailed his sleek, black whiplike tail down heated skin. He inched his way up the human's body, trailing it with his tongue. He took one of Ichigo's nipples into his mouth and began rolling it with his tongue, smiling as Ichigo moaned and shivered, pleasent sounds to his ears. He slowly moved downward and flicked his tongue against Ichigo's dripping cock, making the human jerk slightly. "Shiro!"

_"Hmm Ichi?"_ He whispered, spreading the teen's legs as he sat in fromt of Ichigo's entrance. His grin widened as Ichigo wrapped his legs around his pale waist. _"My my, eager are we?"_

"F-fuck me please~!" Ichigo cried, making the incubus sigh. This really didn't sound like Ichigo at all. He wasn't defiant or upset, this was just another human victim of his powers.

_"Very well..."_ He whispered, thrusting his hips forward. Ichigo cried as Shiro instantly hit his sweet spot, making his toes curl into the sheets.

"Ahh- Again! H-hit it again!" He screamed. Shiro hit it everytime, his tail pumping the teen's member with each thrust. "I-I'm gonna...gonna...!"

_"Gonna what Ichigo?"_ Shiro purred.

"C-cum! I'm gonna cum!" He screamed just as he came, making the incubus sigh with relief. He licked up the white substance coating his tail as well as his chest. He looked down at Ichigo and couldn't help but feel a little regret. Ichigo's skin was tainted red and hardly covered in sweat, but he knew the human must feel like they just did a marathon. His eyes were wide and dialated.

_"I'm sorry..."_

"Sh...Shiro..." He sighed with relief as Ichigo spoke, a sign that he'd be ok. He reached out with a hand and placed it over the teen's face.

_"Sleep now...sleep and forget."_

* * *

><p>Shiro streatched away from Ichigo to see if he was ok. His cheeks were tinted pink, and his pants had an obvious tent to it. Thank goodness... As he turned to leave, a hand shot out and curled around his wrist. His eyes snapped to see Ichigo holding him, looking at him with dazed, confused honey brown eyes.<p>

"Sh-Shiro? Was it...all a dream? Or...or am I still dreaming?" He asked, his voice sounding far away. Before Shiro could respond, Ichigo's eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the couch, asleep once again. But Shiro couldn't stop the hammering in his chest.

_Does...does he remember? Even after I erased his memories?_ Shiro wondered. _He survived...Even though it was quick, most people still wouldn't survive an encounter with me..._ He stole Ichigo one more glance before quickly leaving the house through the open window._ I may need to return..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 end<p>

Yays~! Now...maybe I won't do Demon Hunters juuuuuuuuusssssssst yet! I have one more new fic to post then I'll do it! *procrastinator shoots through head* Everyone's a damned critic! T_T Well, reviews rule! Oh, and my friend UltraKittyGirl posted a fic called A Week in Bleach and I'm a character! Go read, for it is hilarious! It's her first fic though, so be nice or I'll eat you! lol jk


	3. Chapter 3

Response to reviews~!

Well it seems everyone enjoyed the smut. don't fear; there will be more. XD Until then, this chapter's more along the lines of nostalgic. So deal!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A date<p>

Ichigo groaned as he slowly sat up from the couch. _I...fell asleep out here?_ He wondered. As he attepmted to stand he couldn't help but notice that his pants were slightly discolored. "Did I...oh my god!" He instantly rushed to the bathroom and climbed into the shower, intent on ridding himself of the remnants of a wet dream he couldn't remember. As he climbed out of the cold shower with a towle around his waist, he heard his phone ring. He quickly grabbed it and clicked talk. "Hello?"

"Morning Ichigo." Ichigo almost froze at the voice on the other end.

"Shiro? How in hell did you get my number?"

"Shinji gave it to me." The albino replied.

"Damn him..." Shiro chuckled on the other end. "So what do you want?"

"Is that any way to treat the person who's asking you to lunch?" Shiro whined, mocking hurt. Ichigo's eyes widend.

_Is...is he..._ "Are you...asking me out?"

"I thought it'd be a good idea, considering the fact we're attracted to one another somewhat." Shiro said and he could almost picture the albino shrugging.

"Umm...sure. When and where?"

"The diner across from the library. Say...around noon?" Ichigo couldn't stop the smile that was on his face.

"Yup, I'll be there!"

* * *

><p>Shiro smiled as Ichigo hung up. <em>He was rather...interesting...<em>He thought. Never in his life so far had he come across a human that survived a visit from him. It made him curious. But he also felt something for the human...something most incubus scoff at. _I want to get to know him better..._

"Hmm...playing around again?" Shiro turned to see a young man with jet black hair and cold blue eyes staring at him.

"Tsk, what's it to you Zangetsu?" He grumbled.

"considering your safety is in my hands, it concerns me greatly." The older incubus replied. "Besides, you know that getting attached to humans will bring you heartache. When it comes to us, they can never truly love us. We live for sex, and sooner or later, our power is what they become obssessed with." Shiro rolled his golden eyes and shrugged.

"I can handle this. He's...different somehow. I'm curious as to how. And so what if I feel something for him? It's not like it matters to you."

"As the rightful heir-"

"Oh don't start it! I'm never going back to our world, understood? I've been able to hide here all this time. Do not ruin this, understood?" He growled. Zangetsu sighed and bowed briefly.

"As you wish..." He said before dissapearing.

_Now...I gotta spiff up for my date with the berry..._ he thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood nervously outside the small diner. <em>He isn't late is he?<em> He wondered. _Tsk, I think it'd be just like him t-_

"Boo!" Ichigo practically leaped into the air as Shiro grabbed him from behind.

"H-hey! What the fuck was that for?" Ichigo snapped.

"Meh, you were expecting me. I'm surprised that you got scared." Shiro shrugged, smirking at the pissed off look Ichigo had on his face.

"I wasn't expecting you t-" Before Ichigo could continue, lips crushed against his own. He instantly melted into it, reaching up to tangle fingers in silver hair. A dream...this is a dream...he thought as Shiro pried his lips open with his tongue. He allowed Shiro in, moaning as the tongue touched his own and explored his mouth. Although it was brief, to Ichigo it felt like eternity.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so...forward." Shiro chuckled.

"y-you were the one that kissed me!"

"Hmm, true. Shall we go in then?" Shiro sank his hand into Ichigo's and lead them to the diner.

* * *

><p>"So...uhh..." Ichigo felt at a loss as he watched Shiro sip his soda.<p>

"Something bothering ya, Ichi?" Shiro asked, slight concern in his voice. "Ya seem to be outta it."

"I...I think I had a weird dream last night." Shiro stopped sipping on his soda and glanced at Ichigo.

"Really?"

"Yeah..but I can't remember anything about it...other than the fact I woke up..."

"Hard?" Shiro chuckled as Ichigo blushed.

"No...but it looked like I finished myself in my sleep. Weird huh?" He said with a nervous chuckle. Why am I saying this?

"Well...I dunno what to say, but if it happens again lemme know ok? It seems that this 'dream' has you all worried." Shiro sighed and Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "Isn't there a family member you can ask?"

"My...my parents are dead." Ichigo said. Shiro looked at the teen with concern.

"sorry, I didn't-"

"It's ok. My mom would never want me to dwell on it, so I don't." He shrugged. "Mom died of cancer a few years agon and Dad died in a plane accident four years before."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Like I said, don't worry about it." As Ichigo stared at Shiro, he couldn't help but look at the necklace around his neck. "I've never seen a necklace like that before..." He reached out, his fingers just barely touching the moon when he felt a huge cool rush spread throughout his body. He quickly shied away, but the feeling didn't go. And along with the feeling came...others. Curiosity, fear, worry and...attraction?

"Hey you ok Ichigo?" Shiro grabbed his hand gently and Ichigo felt the same rush come from the albino's hand. After that it quickly faded away.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He said. He rubbed his forehead gently. "Brain freeze." He muttered, blaming it on the chocolate malt in front of him. Shiro gave him a worried glance before leaning back in the booth.

"I...I guess we can just talk about other random shit." He shrugged.

"Do you always curse in public?" Ichigo asked, which started a whole crazy conversation. As they talked, Shiro couldn't help but notice that he liked making Ichigo laugh.

_He...what is wrong with me?_ He wondered. _Why is it like this?_

"Hey, shouldn't we get going?" Ichigo asked. They had finished their lunch and had been sitting there for hours, doing nothing but talk.

"Yeah...let's go." Shiro nodded.

* * *

><p>"Umm...thanks for the lunch." Ichigo said. "I...I had a good time."<p>

"Good, I was worried that I may have ruined it all by 'cursing in public'." Shiro grinned. Ichigo rolled his brown eyes and sighed.

"Hopeless..." He muttered. They walked together in silence until they were in front of Ichigo's house. "Anyways, like I said, thanks."

"Not a problem Ichi." He winked.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Ichigo grumbled. As he went to turn around, he felt an arm grab him and spin him around. Shiro's face was close...almost too close.

"Make me...Ichi." He grinned. Ichigo instantly latched his lips to the pale ones and moaned as Shiro gripped his orange hair to get the kiss deeper. They stood there, each one enjoying the taste of the other. When they broke for air, Shiro traced his thumb on Ichigo's plump bottom lip.

"Sh...Shiro..."

"Shall we do this again sometime?" He asked, moving his hand to the teen's cheek.

"Yeah...sounds like a plan to me..." He answered, his voice breathy.

"Good. I'll see ya around then Ichigo" He said, retreating and walking down the street. Seriously...doing this to your prey must be stupid...he told himself. _Why...did I develop...feelings for him?_ He turned to see Ichigo waving at him. _Yes...I believe I have...How horrid of me._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 end<p>

So? Kinda a calmer thing then what I'm used to doing...which is angst. XD Oh there will be some, no worries on that. It wouldn't be a fic by me without some sorta angst! Also, I have a new vampire fic called Bonding Blood that I feel y'all may like, so go see~!


	4. Chapter 4

Response to reviews~!

Alrighty...now back ta this fun one! I kinda wanna include this in my vampire fics, and this will explain why, but i'll let you guys decide whether i will or not. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A couple<p>

Ichigo groaned as he sat up, the sun shining in his face. _Damnit...not again..._He looked down and noticed that his pj pants were a different shade now and he sighed. _I can't believe this..._ This was the third morning in a row that he'd woken up this way, and he still couldn't quite figure out why. Although, with each night, he was remembering more and more. Now he knew what was going on, but as to who was there with him, he still couldn't grasp it. He slowly rolled out of bed and headed to his bathroom. Perhaps a nice shower would help him take his mind off of things...

* * *

><p>"Hey! Ichigo wait up!" Ichigo sighed and turned to see Shinji running up to him.<p>

"What is it Shin?" He asked.

"how come...you didn't tell...me how it...went!" Shinji exclaimed as he attempted to catch his breath.

"How what went?"

"Your date of course~!" Ichigo could instantly feel his face turn red. "Well?" Before he could respond, he felt a cool, refreshing hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning Ichi." He turned to lock his eyes with shimmering golden ones.

"M...Morning..." He mumbled out. Why was it so damned hard for him to think around the albino? _Oh yeah...mega crush on a pale god...my bad..._ He felt edgy and Shiro leaned in close.

"Same deal as before?" He whispered into his ear. Ichigo swallowed and nodded. "We'll go for ice cream, and then head to the library after school, ok?" Ichigo nodded and he felt Shiro's lips press gently against his cheek. "See ya in art Ichigo." He waved and headed off easily down the hallway. Ichigo, on the other hand, felt like he was floating, and he couldn't wait to resume his painting.

"Oh, you love struck idiot! Answer my question~!" Shinji whined, but he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

* * *

><p>Shiro smirked as he watched Ichigo stare at his canvas intently, painting with easy, smooth strokes. <em>He's<em> very _intent on it I see..._he thought with a smile. Even he couldn't understand how quickly he'd fallen for the human, but right now, he couldn't care less. He walked over to see what Ichigo had managed to paint. Ichigo remained oblivious to his presence, his mind completly focused on his work. When he turned his eyes to the canvas, he couldn't help but feel shocked.

The background was dark, save for a huge window filled with a harvest moon, dark red drapes swung back. The light of the moon revealed the outline of two figures on a large, canopy bed, one atop the other. The one above had a long, sleek tail with the tip in the shape of an arrow. There two, huge curvy horns sticking out of the messy spikes of hair and one, golden eye was staring intently at the viewer. The figure was smiling, blood dripping from fangs that seemed to glow in the light. The figure below had a slight panic, slight aroused look to his face, both frightened brown eyes also looking at the viewer, two puncture holes in his neck, long legs wrapped around the figure above. Shiro gasped and Ichigo then turned his head, almost dropping his paint.

"Sh-Shiro! I...I didn't see you there!" He gasped, trying to rub his face off, but only succeeding in adding fresh paint to his face.

"Ichi...this is...is..." Shiro was at a complete loss for words, but he alos felt nervous; was Ichigo able to remember him from his dreams?

"I know...rather sensual. I just couldn't help i-"

"I was gonna say remarkable, you goof." Shiro smiled and kissed the stain on Ichigo's cheek, stainging his own lips gold. "I'm even more surprised that you ain't going professional."

"Part of me really wants to..." Ichigo said and stared at his painting. He turned back and found his eyes staring at Shiro's now yellow lips.

"And the other part?"

"I...Well, my dad wanted me to be a doctor." He whispered, quickly tearing his gaze away and he started fiddling with his paint covered fingers. "So...I guess I'm unsure..."

"Do whatever ya feel like, Ichi." Shiro said, kissing his other cheek and leaving a yellow smudge on his only clean cheek. Ichigo blushed and cleared his throat.

"So uh...what are you gonna paint?"

"Well, considering you aren't shy about painting lewd pictures of you and me, maybe I'll do the same..." He grinned and almost laughed as Ichigo's face grew redder.

"C-C'mon! Don't do that!"

"Aww, but now I'm oh so tempted~!" He teased, laughing as Ichigo began quickly gathering his paint up. "Well...maybe I'll downgrade it some, since you asked so nicely."

"H-how so?"

"You won't be naked." He watched Ichigo relax a little. _Well...not_ completly _anyways..._ he added to himself He was an incubus; what did you expect of him?

"Ok then..."

"God Ichigo, you're such a prude." Ichigo scowled and stared at him angrily.

"I am _not_ a prude!" Shiro's eyes shined with amusement. They turned as the teacher walked in.

"We'll talk later, ok?" Shiro gave him a quick kiss on the lips before rushing off to his seat.

* * *

><p>"Ok, now please tell me what's going on~!" Shinji begged, yanking on Ichigo's arm. Ichigo sighed. Why was he friends with this whiny person again?<p>

"Honestly, there's nothing to report, Captain Obnoxious. Now, let me go so I can go to the library with Shiro ok?" Ichigo sighed and tried yanking away, but Shinji refused to let go.

"Awww~! Ok fine, answer me this then!" Ichigo inwardly groaned. "Are you two a thing?" Ichigo turned and stared at his friend, his mouth hanging open.

"What?"

"Ya know, boyfriends, lovers sex bu-"

"I know what you meant!" Ichigo stopped Shinji and thew blonde laughed.

"So than?" Although it was a simple question, Ichigo felt unsure of how to answer.

"I...I'm not sure..." Shinji gaped at him.

"What do ya mean 'I'm not sure' ?" He asked, his mouth wide open in shock.

"If you don't shut your mouth, something's gonna fly in there."

"Do ya see any flying dicks around?" Shinji asked, almost eagerly. They both looked at each other and laughed. "But in all honesty...you really don't know do ya?" Shinji asked seriously.

"No...I mean we kiss a lot and all..."

"Then you _have_ ta be a pair!" shinji almost squealed. Then he put on a thoughtful look. "Unless you're a whore."

"I'm _not_ a whore!" Ichigo snapped, which only made Shinji's grin widen.

"Has anyone told you you're cute when you're angry?"

"Shut it Shinji..." Ichigo grumbled. He turned at the entrance and he could see Shiro waiting outside, but he didn't seem to notice him yet.

"So...has he asked to 'do it' yet?" Shinji asked. Something about the question made Ichigo stop walking.

_Has he?_ he thought. Flashes from his dreams suddenly surfaced to the front of his mind, as if trying desperatly to tell him something important. _But...but what?_

"Ichigo?"

"No, no he hasn't." Ichigo replied quickly, almost too quickly. "I don't think it's crossed his mind."

"Oh puh-lease! He's like, a sex god!" Shinji said, smacking Ichigo's shoulder playfully. "Sooner or later, he's gonna wanna fuck ya! And I know you; you'll take it happily." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever shinji." He replied. As he turned to look back at Shiro, his eyes met golden ones as the albino waited patiently. He smiled and waved, and something about the smile made Ichigo uneasy now.

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm thinkin he's a damned good kisser."

"Definatly" Ichigo decided to answer him this time.

"And by the look on his face, one of these days, he's gonna devour you." Shinji chuckled. "Well, I'll see ya later Ichigo!" Ichigo watched as Shinji left and he sighed.

_I'll never get a break..._

* * *

><p>Shiro had been lost in his own thoughts when he had heard both Ichigo and Shinji laughing and talking. He had been thinking about his nightly visits to Ichigo. He never visited another person more than once, and the fact he had developed feelings for the human was making things more complicated. <em>But what can I do?<em> He wondered. Leaving Ichigo would never work...he didn't want to hurt him. Then what? He looked up as Ichigo finally walked his way. "Hey Ichi." He smiled.

"H-hey Shiro..." Ichigo murmered. His conversation with Shinji was getting to him now. Did Shiro really care? Or did he just want to fuck later? Did he see Ichigo as he saw Shiro; a boyfriend?

"Are you reafdy to go?" Shiro asked and looked down, noticing Ichigo's worried face. "What's wrong Ichi?"

"I...I was just...wondering something." Ichigo said. Something told him that lying to Shiro would never work.

"What is it? I can tell whatever it is has you rattled up."

_You have no idea..._ "Are...are we..." The words seemed casught in his throat, as if he was afraid of the answer he would receive _Why can't I just ask him outright? !_ Was he that afraid of the answer?

"Ichigo?" Shiro placed a calming hand on his shoulder and Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Are we...we...a couple?" he whispered his question, that's all it would come out as. Shiro let out a sigh and, for a brief moment, Ichigo was terrified. _Was I a fling?_ The very thought almost made him feel sick.

"Ichigo, is that the only thing you're worried about?" Shiro asked seriously. Ichigo just nodded and refused to look at him. He didn't want to see his eyes. Shiro placed a hand gently under his chin and forced Ichigo's brown eyes to lock with his own, shining gold ones. "Ichigo, I have never met someone like you You're...different." Ichigo could hear something hidden in his voice, but he didn't know what. "and I know that, no matter where I may end up after school, I'll never meet someone like you ever again. I'm...I'm happy to have met you Ichigo."

"B-but thast doesn't-"

"Lemme get there. What I'm saying is...yes. Yes, we're a couple." He surely felt that way, despite his servant's wanrings. It went against almost everything an incubus knew, and he didn't give a shit. He had spent so much time in the human world, and he had never met someone as different as Ichigo, in more ways than one. "I would never, ever, use you." He knew the pains of being used, and now, he realized that he had been using Ichigo. It made his guts twist painfully. He knew what he had to do. But before he could go anywhere, there was somehting else he had to do. He leaned in close and slowly placed his lips against Ichigo's. "I...I like you Ichigo..." He really felt differently, but he wasn't sure about Ichigo. He then decided 'fuck it'. "No...I love you..." Catching Ichigo by surprise, he latched his lips onto Ichigo's, slipping his tongue inside the open mouth.

Ichigo instantly melted into it, raising his hands and running his fingers through silver hair. He tugged as Shiro deepened the kiss, making the albino moan in response. They satyed this way, lost in their passion until air became necessary and they broke apart, but neither letting go of the other. Ichigo could see two emotions flitting through Shiro's golden eyes; love and...was it fear? He couldn't fully tell, his mind was fuzzy with lust. He wanted Shiro so badly... "So, shall we go now Ichi?" Ichigo just nodded. As they walked off, he looked down and saw that Shiro's hand was holding his, their fingers intertwined.

"Shiro..." He whispered. The albino looked at him with a smile on his face. "I...I love you too." He wasn't so sure, but when Shiro's grip on his hand tightened and he leaned and kissed Ichigo's cheek, he shook the doubt out of his head. _Yes...there's no doubt now...we're a couple...and I love him..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 end<p>

Maybe a little fast on the love deal, but there's gonna be lots of stress, believe me. XD I'm evil this way. Well, review please~!


	5. Chapter 5

Response to reviews~!

Ok, now with a fic outta the way, I can get this going as well. I know you guys want more smut, so I'm giving it to ya~! XD Enjoy it~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: An eventful night<p>

_This may be one of the cruelest things I've ever done..._ Shiro thought as he sat in the compyuter chair, Ichigo hovering behind him.

"So whatever is going on with my body, you have an idea?"

"Sorta. Just go with the flow, ok?" Shiro said and typed a word into the search box. Ichigo leaned in and looked at the word; _Incubus._

"What the hell? You serious Shiro?"

"As a damned heartattack. Nothing should be taken out of account." Shiro pointed out. Ichigo sighed but nodded as Shiro clicked on a link. "One must never remove an option, no matter how odd it seems."

"You sound like a fucking fortune cookie." Ichigo grumbled.

"Let me explain, ok?" Shiro rolled his golden eyes and smirked at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and plopped into a chair next to him. "Ok then. An incubus is a male sex demon that feeds off of two things from a human."

"Wait, _two_? I thought there was only one thing." Ichigo asked.

"What's the one ya know?" Shiro smiled as Ichigo instantly blushed a bit, his face turning a soft shade of pink. "Well?"

"The...the cum..." He muttered and Shiro almost wanted to tease him about it, but he decided it wouldn't be fair. "What's the other thing?"

"The blood of course." Shiro spun around in his chair to show Ichigo the picture on the screen. There was a painting of an incubus hovering over a woman, her eyes cloudy...she was dead. but the thing that threw Ichigo off were the bite marks in the woman's neck.

"That's a vampire Shiro; totally different."

"No, vampires don't exsist Ichi. The vampire legend derived from stories about incubi. What an incubus does is feed off of the lust in the blood. It makes your blood thicker, more potent." Shiro smiled as Ichigo scratched his head.

"Ok but...don't they usually _kill_ their victims?" Ichigo asked. He noticed how Shiro tensed a bit at the question. _What did I say?_

"It...depends. You see, an incubus feeds off of the life force of their prey. Some are powerful enough to kill them after one...visiting session." Shiro explained slowly, making Ichigo feel odd. His voice held regret and sadness, but Ichigo couldn't fathom why.

"Session?"

"One round of nocturnal intercourese." Shiro said and Ichigo almost felt sick to his stomach. He knew that they made you cum...but actual sex? ! "Ichigo?"

"S-so you're sa-saying I'm not...not a virgin?" Ichigo asked. Shiro stared at him dumbly for a moment before erputing in laugheter, receving a glare from the nearby librarian.

"Damnit Ichi you really_ are_ a prude!" He said as his laughter died down. But looking itno Ichigo's truly worried brown orbs made him sigh. "It's all a dream Ichigo. Even though your mind is aware, or so they say, you're body is still peacefully sleeping, unaware." UIchigo sighed with relief and it made Shiro feel a bit sick himself.

"Then why do I wake up hard? And don't incubi cause nightmares, not good dreams?"

"Well, to answer your first, seeing as it's not true or real sex, the human is left...well unfinished. For the answer to your second..." Shiro clicked another picture that showed an incubus hovering over a body that was tossing and turning fitfully. " The more powerful ones can actually influence the mind, making it a good dream, but others make it nightmares to frighten their victims because they, how shall I put it?"

"Get off on it all?" Shiro didn't miss the agitated sound in Ichigo's voice.

"Yup, that's it." Shiro smiled. Ichigo shifted nervously in his chair.

_Maybe I_ am_ a whore or something..._

"Any more questions?" Shiro turned to find Ichigo's eyes hard.

"Uh...do you seriously expect me to believe all of this?" He asked.

"Not at all. I was just giving you an option to ponder, that's all." Shiro shrugged. Ichigo, now feeling even more annoyed rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack, standing up and slinging it over his shoulder.

"This isn't funny, Shirosaki." He said harshly. He didn't miss the flash of worry in those golden orbs but he ignored it. He began walking towards the large library doors.

"Ichigo, where-"

"I'm going home. See you tomorrow." Ichigo said, turning briskly around, feeling really pissed and upset. _He wasn't worried!_ He shouted to himself. _What the hell is up with him? !_ He felt a cool hand grip his wrist tightly.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry." shiro whispered, sounding just like he said. It made Ichigo's heart twist, but he refused to listen. "Look, I-"

"After all you said back there you decide to make fun of me? I'm actually concerned about this Shirosaki! This isn't normal for me. So forgive me if I decide to refuse your apology." He spat harshly.

"Ichigo, just let me explain here!" Shiro almost begged, sounding desperate. "I'm-"

"Forget it! You aren't taking me seriously!" Ichigo yanked his hand harshly out of Shiro's grip, glaring at him before stroming out of the library. Shiro looked at the ground, his hands forming fists at his sides.

"I'm an incubus..." he muttered, feeling tears begining to prick at his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he also knew Ichigo was smart. He wasn't sure why he felt the ned to tell him, but it felt like his life would end if he didn't. He clutched his necklace tightly as his servants words sounded in his mind.

_"Falling in love with humans only spells pain...they can never love us...you are no exception..."_

_I know that! ! !_ Shiro stormed out of the library himself and out into the streets. It had started to rain softly and he sighed. _Tonight...Ichigo will learn the truth tonight..._ He decided.

* * *

><p>The moment Ichigo entered his house, he felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Shiro like that; he was, after all, trying to help him feel better obviously. It's just the idea of an incubus visiting him didn't sound too outrageous, and that meant that, in a sense, he was cheating on his boyfriend. It made him feel sick. He shrugged it off and put a small pizza in the oven.<p>

But as he waited for it to cook, he couldn't help but remember the way Shiro's voice sounded. _What was he trying to tell me so desperatly?_ He wondered. He had heard it in his voice; something secret, something dark and, to him, almost inviting. It had attempted to escape the albino's full lips, but he had ignored it. He pulled the pizza out and stared at it for awhile. He shook his head and started cutting it up._ Why do I even give a shit? ! He was insulting me! Picking on my worry like that..._ After eating a bite or two of his pizza, he sighed and put it in the fridge, not feeling hungry.

_Why am I not hungry anyways? Ah yes...random guilt trip._ He reminded himself. Yawning and streatching, he wewnt to his room and took off his clothes, replacing his jeans with sweat pants. _Maybe I'll apologize tomorrow...although I feel he should do the same..._ As he sat on the edge of his bed, he felt a familiar cool rush of air blow through his room. _Again?_

_"Ichigo..."_ He glanced around, hoping to catch view of his nightly visitor. He was going to give this...whatever, a piece of his mind!

"Who's there? !" He snapped angrily. He heard a soft chuckle, one that sounded vaguely familiar to him.

_"Why, the same person that comes every night, Ichigo..."_ The voice whispered and it made Ichigo feel oddly...sleepy. He could feel something wet against his ear and a small cool puff of air blew past, tickling it. He moaned quietly at the action.

"I...I kn-knnow that..." He whispered, already finding it hard to remain consious. He had to see who this was, before he fell asleep! "But...who...who are you?"

_"That you already know..."_ He felt cool arms wrap around his bare torso. He looked down and saw the pale white arms wrapped around him, black nailed fingers curled together. He turned as best as he could when a chin rested on his shouklder and he could see beautiful, mischeif filled golden eyes staring back at him. A hand moved and pat his head gently and he was a bit surprised when he leaned into the touches. _"...my dear Ichi..."_

"Sh...Shiro?" He didn't want to believe it, but his eyes just copuldn't leave the golden ones, now filled with a small twinge of regret.

_"Shh...it's ok Ichigo..."_ Shiro's voice seemed to wrap around his mind like a warm blanket, making sleep pull on him harder. _"Sleep Ichi...I'll be there..."_ He couldn't move as Shiro laid him down, hovering over him and boreing into his eyes. The moment pale lips connected with his own, the world faded away...

* * *

><p>When Ichigo opened his eyes again, pale arms were still around his waist. He didn't even seem to notice that they were both naked, Shiro's erection poking into him. "Sh...Shiro..." he whispered, the albino's skin touching his own made it hard for him to truly focus.<p>

_"Yes Ichi?"_ Shiro whispered against his ear, making him shiver.

"You're...you're an..." He couldn't say it. The word had frozen in his throat. Shiro's grip around his waist tightened and he grinded their hips together, making Ichigo moan.

_"I'm a what?"_ Shiro said against Ichigo's neck. Ichigo tilted his head slightly as Shiro trailed his tongue up and down slowly. _"Say it Ichi..."_ Ichigo didn't want to talk, but he felt that the albino's teasing wouldn't end unless he did, and god did he want it! Shiro, on the other hand, refused to give it until Ichigo confirmed what he saw.

"In...Incubus..." He whispered, his voice breathy as Shiro grinned against his damp neck. "You're an...incubus." He could feel the smile the albino had against his necks, long canines poking his skin softly.

_"Yes...yes I am..."_ Shiro responded, softly kissing Ichigo's long, tanned neck and relishing the sounds coming from the human teenager. Ichigo almost didn't notice the small sound of sadness in Shiro's voice at the confirmation. When Ichigo hummed, he knew he found his pulse point and smiled. _"Whisper my name Ichigo...say it to me..."_

"Ogichi...Shirosaki..." He complied. He nearly jumoped when Shiro sunk his fangs into his neck, burying them in the flesh. He moaned out as they sunk deeper, feeling the sucking sensation on his neck as blood flowed from him and into Shiro. He gripped the albino's arms tightly as Shiro continued to drink, making him feel light, almost heavenly. Shiro groaned as the thick, spicy liquid that was Ichigo's blood filled his mouth and spilled down his throat. He had never tasted blood so incredibly potent as Ichigo's. As he released the teen when his legs began shaking slightly, he licked the puncture marks soothingly, removing the last remains of the trickling blood from the wound. Ichigo felt himself being turned around, his eyes still closed from the feelings his body now had.

_"Ichigo...look at me."_ He slowly opened his eyes to lock them with golden and black ones. He watched as they glowed and seemed to pull him into them as they swirled. He drew himself closer as he continued to gaze, lost within their fathomless darkness. Shiro watched as Ichigo's hazy brown eyes gained that same, golden tint and he smiled before tilting his head and placing his lips against Ichigo's partially open ones. He allowed his hands tro travel up the bronze colored chest and grabbed a nipple, pinching it enough for Ichigo to gasdp. He slid his tongue inside and tangled with Ichigo's coaxing it to dance. They stood there for a few moments as their hands traveled around each other. Ichigo reached upand tangled his hands into Shiro's silver hair and moaned as shiro parted, smiling.

"Shiro..." He whispered, his mind filling with a deep fog. Shiro kissed his shoulder, allowing Ichigop to inhale his lover's musky scent. Shiro pushed Ichigo gently, causing them both to fall. Ichigo just vaguely noticed that they had landed on something soft. His mind was entirely focused on the incubus above him, his body focusing on wanting more. Shiro grinned as he trailed his long, sleek black tail across Ichigo's slightly parted lips.

_"Are you ready, my Ichi?"_ He asked softly, yet deeply. He slid down and placed his lips gently against Ichigo's hard-on and grinned as he gasped.

"Y-yes please~!" Ichigo gasped out. Shiro's grinned widened and Ichigo felt the sensitive flesh be enveloped in a wet heat, making him moan and almost buck in the albino's mouth. Shiro's tail trailed down his chest, twisting his left nipple and making his senses go haywire. "Shiro~!" His eyes widened as Shiro sucked almost harshly, making his head swim and heat pool further down. God this was driving him insane!

_"Mmm?"_ Shiro hummed around his erection, enjoying the panting and heaving of Ichigo's sweat covcered chest.

"Gonna...I'm...gonna..."

_'Gonna what, Ichigo?'_ Shiro's voice tickled his mind, making him groan. _'Tell me...'_

"Cum! I'm gonna...g-gonna cum~!" He cried, desperatly waiting to release.

_'Do it then, Ichigo...'_ Ichigo shivered and cried as he came at the sound of the incubus's husky voice in his mind. Shiro closed his eyes and continued sucking, drinking up the unique taste of Ichigo. As he slid away from Ichigo, a small strand of saliva connected them, cum still dripping from his lips. To his surprise. Ichigo shot up, licking off his cum from Shiro's lips. His entire body seemed to be on fire, and he was nowhere _near_ being done. Lucky for him, neither was Shiro. _"Ah, aren't we naughty?"_ Shiro smiled, leaning forward and taking Ichigo's lips again, this time receiving playful resistence. He nipped lightly and pulled, sucking on Ichigo's bottom lip playfully before gaining entry, this time met with a small battle before Ichigo gave in, allowing his tongue to do a more thorough investigation. Shiro backe dout and nipped his lip again, this time blood blossoming from the tiny cut. Ichigo maoned as Shiro hungrily drank it up, sucking on his lip.

"Mmm..."

_"Like that, do we?"_ Shiro asked. Once again he shoved Ichigo back down onto the bed. Ichigo stared at him through half lidded eyelids, his borwn/gold eyes hazy and filled with lust and need. He wrapped his legs around Shiro's pale waist and stared at him intently.

"Fuuck me..._NOW_." He almost demanded, giving a shoft shiove with his legs for emphasis.

_"If you wish...my King."_ Shiro whispered moving in front of Ichigo's entrance. He took a finger and held it in front of Ichigo's swollen lips. _"Suck."_ He commanded. Ichigo eagerly took the finger into his mouth, sucking and rolling his tongue around it. As Shiro pulled it out, Ichigo gave it a playful nip, smiling as Shiro's grin widened. _"Very playful it seems...looks like I need to teach you ta behave a bit, eh?"_ He then took the finger and shoved it into him. He could feel Ichigo clamp around him and he goraned. _"So tight Ichi...damnit..."_ He added another finger and scissored them inside him, helping him loosen up. After adding in a third and shoving it in deeper, Ichigo cried out, his hips bucking slightly.

"H-hit it! Again!" Ichigo mewled. Shiro smiled wickedly as he thrusted his fingers in again and again, each time hitting his prostrate and making his vision go white. "Shiro~!" God, he could feel himself getting closer all over again. He felt the incubus's slick tail wrap around his weeping member and began to pump it.

_"You think you can take all of me, my Ichigo?"_ He purred. Ichigo couldn't truly reply. All he could manage was a nod. Shiro moved into position and thrusted his hips forward, relishing in the pleasure filled screams that tore from the teen's throat. He began pumping Ichigo's member with each thrust, both of their hips moving in unison as Ichigo helped Shiro get deeper.

"Ngh...Shiro!" Ichigo cried out. He was so close...so very close...!

_"Scream for me, Ichigo..."_ Shiro whispered. He too, was nearing his climax.

"SHIRO~!" Ichigo screamed as he felt himself come all over the albino's muscular chest.

_"Ichigo..."_ Shiro practically hissed as he came inside Ichigo. They remained their briefly, panting in the afterglow before Shiro retreated from the orange head, leaning down and digigng his fangs into Ichigo's sweating neck. Ichigo's body was on a sensory overload as Shiro sucked, drinking up his now thickened blood. His eyes rolled as he felt sleep creeping upon him. He closed his eyes and panted as Shiro once again released his neck. He looked at Ichigo and smiled softly. The teen's body shined with sweat, the bronze skin tinted red. His lips were plump and swollen, his hair ruffled and sticking out in odd directions, his bangs stuck to his forehead. When Ichigo opened his eyes again, they were dialated and weary. For a brief moment, Shiro was afraid he had gone too far, but when Ichigo gave him a tired smile, he knew he'd be ok.

"Are you...going to make me...forget all this again?" Ichigo asked, sleep tugging harder on his mind. Shiro shook his head. How could he, after all of that? After hurting Ichigo, and then revealing his dark secret in this way? It had been amazing, even for him.

_"No...I will not."_ Shiro said and reached out to turn a hand through stringy orange hair. _"Sleep now...I'll be there when you wake."_

"You promise?" Ichigo whispered as sleep dragged him under. Shiro kissed his lips gently and closed his eyes.

_"Yes, my Ichigo...I promise."_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 end<p>

Yay! Over 3,000 words of almost nothing but smut! I hope everyone liked it! this s one of those rare fics that I actually wrote while in school. Imagine me in Study Hall, trying to avoid the teachers and perverts and writing this; Yes, UltraKittyGirl knows _exactly_ what I mean! XD Well, review please~!


	6. Chapter 6

Response to reviews~!

Well now a rather short explanation chapter that everyone normally deems as overrated and suckish! XD After this, I'm may be posting yet another new fic, despite the fact I said I wouldn't. (Yes, I'm bad like that...T-T)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: My boyfriend's an incubus<p>

When Ichigo wearily opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Shiro sitting next to him with a look of concern on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked him quietly. Ichigo moaned and felt a cool hand on his forehead, longer than average nails trailing his skin lightly. "A bit warm, but you'll be ok..." Ichigo scooted and sat up, staring into Shiro's golden eyes. His apperance wasn't completly different: he was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt that, too Ichigo, was almost too tight. But that's where it ended. He could see Shiro's long, whip like tail waving nervously in the air, and the horns sticking out of his head were obvious.

"Umm...uh Shiro?" Shiro looked at him and seemed, well scared to Ichigo. "So...you're an incubus..." Shiro nodded and looked at the floor. "I-"

"Yes Ichigo, I am." Shiro looked at his hands, and Ichigo watched as the nails seemed to shrink back to normal size.

"You weren't lying to me, then. An incubus _was_ coming to me...it was _you_." He said, his mind a bit blank. Shiro began to fiddle with his fingers before twisting his tail around his hands.

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried, I really did Ichigo." He looked at Ichigo but refused to lock his eyes with the human's. "But...you're the first person I haven't almost..." He trailed off and sighed. When Ichigo saw his eyes, they were cloudy with regret and old memories. He couldn't findit in him to be angry at, in a sense, being used.

"You've killed people..." Shiro visably flinched and Ichigo wished he could take the statement back.

"I'm very powerful for my age. It's very rare for anyone to survive intercourse with me." He admitted. "I told you that you were different."

"I thought you meant something else..." Ichigo couldn't help but feel dissapointed.

"I meant many things, all of it true." Shiro replied, catching Ichigo's dissapointement. "Believe me Ichigo..."

"Shiro..." Ichigo felt guilt tie knots in his chest. In reality, his boyfriend had been suffering because of this, and he had been blind to it, worrying only about his own problems. "Shiro I-"

"I'll understand if you're disgusted with me. This...this isn't the first time." Ichigo felt funny at the small, painful whisper. "I just...didn't want to lie anymore. It felt wrong to lie...especially to you." Shiro made a move to get up, but Ichigo reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. I'm not disgusted. It's just..." Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out. "I thought that I may be...well, cheating on you." Shiro stared at him dumbly for a few moments before erupting with laughter.

"Cheating? You could be killed by having intercourse with an incubus, and all you can think about is the possibility of you _cheating_ on me?" It was almost too outrageous for Shiro, and soon even Ichigo was laughing. After a few moments, all the tension was gone.

"Hey...can I touch them?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"Eh?"

"You're...uh...horns." Ichigo pointed. Shiro smiled and leaned his head forward slightly. Ichigo slowly reached out and softly trailed his fingers down the bone, noting how smooth it felt, and cool.

"They get sensitive and soft when...well ya know. Hence the phrase 'horny'.*" Shiro explained.

"Huh..." Ichigo replied, but was ignoring him. He slowly trailed his hands down Shiro's face, and slid his fingers under Shiro's lips. The albino smiled and Ichigo could see and feel the fangs that were present. Shiro was about to explain his fangs, but he could see that Ichigo wasn't interested. He swung his tail around and watched with amusement as Ichigo grabbed it gently. He leaned in close and captured Ichigo's lips, smiling as he was met with little resistence. Ichigo reached up and gripped Shiro's hair tightly, wanting it to go deeper, hotter... Shiro then stopped and sighed.

"I can't do this now...you need rest." Shiro whispered. Ichigo nodded, not wanting to push things. He then saw Shiro's necklace; it seemed to glow...well the kanji part did. Once again, Ichigo touched it and felt that cool rush, and this time it came with strong emotions; confusion, worry, and love. He was certain that's what it was now. Ichigo slumped a bit and Shiro caught him. "You ok?"

"Tired..." He mumbled. Shiro laid him down gently and began walking away. "No, stay here."

"I"m going to sleep on the couch. I'm not leaving now; it's late." Shiro sighed. He needed to get away before something really bad happened.

"No I mean...sleep here...with me...you know." Shiro turned and saw Ichigo blush a bit. "Well, I'm not wanting to do anything...just stay here please?" Shiro sighed and began climbing out of most of his clothes, leaving only a pair of boxars on. He climbed into the bed slowly.

"Alright...but we can't do...well anything." Shiro insisted, his tail and horns dissapering, his fangs receding. Ichigo nodded and laid back down. He felt a cool hand wrap around him and he sighed as Shiro spooned him. "Good night Ichigo..."

"Night Shiro..."

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 end<p>

Woot~! I know this is short, but the next chapter will be a bit longer, with a treat~! As for the new fic, I may take some more time to think it out, but it will come into existence~! XD Oh, and one of you mentioned the scene last chappie where Ichigo states that Shiro's an incubus. Oh-my-fucking-god you're right! I went Twilight~! T-T And the worst part is; I didn't even know it!DX


End file.
